


The Accidental Marriage

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Aliens, Beach Sex, Cousy In Space 2k17, Empathic Aliens, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, IN SPAAAAACE, Light Angst, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Coulson unexpectedly find themselves married - alien cultural customs can be unexpectedly different.





	The Accidental Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy in Space event on Tumblr, and to celebrate badrowboats' birthday. Prompts used: alien beach, accidentally space married, Star Wars references, Daisy joking about ‘Boldly Going’ with Coulson, and meeting telepath/empath aliens who reveal too much.

"I congratulate you both," Greggson says, beaming at Daisy and Coulson with obvious pleasure.

"On what?" Daisy asks, puzzled. She and Phil are en route to Earth after Daisy broke him out of space prison, and have stopped for a couple of days to raise more funds for their trip.

"On your marriage," Greggson says, as if it ought to be obvious, and Daisy wonders if her face has gone as red as Phil's at the alien's words.

"Our what?" asks Coulson incredulously.

"Your marriage," Greggson repeats, and his grin begins to falter in the heat of the stares that Daisy and Coulson are directing his way. "You – um, you did not know?" He turns, scanning the others of his people, his expression growing anxious. "Becket!"

The alien they'd first met on arriving on this world hurries over at his call. "What is it, Greggson?" she asks, looking from his anxiety to Daisy and Coulson's growing dismay.

"Our friends, Philip and Daisy, have swum together in the Pool of Blissful Matrimony, but they do not seem very pleased to be married." 

Becket looks completely confused by their reactions. "But you love each other very much," she says earnestly. "All who have met you know this. We have read your feelings for each other."

"You've what?" chorus Daisy and Coulson together.

"You did not know?" Becket asks, and Daisy notices a crowd is beginning to gather. "I beg your pardon, Daisy, Philip. I thought I had told you that we Ensynai are empaths – we can read others' moods."

"You neglected to mention it," Daisy says in a tightly controlled tone. She feels Coulson's hand against the middle of her back, and feels some of the tension in her muscles ease a little at his touch.

"You told us to enjoy ourselves," Coulson says. "You didn't mention there were any pools that would confer instant marriage if we swam in them. That's not how we do things on Earth, and it's hot, and the pool looked inviting, and there were several other people in there already."

Becket presses her lips together, but Greggson seems amused. "I beg your pardon, Daisy and Philip," Becket says. "I would not have omitted to say anything had I thought it likely you would decide to go swimming."

Coulson snorts, his expression disbelieving, then he shakes his head. "Is there somewhere private that Daisy and I can talk?"

"Of course," says Becket, and leads them away from the crowd.

As they walk down one of the wide, high-ceilinged hallways, Daisy sneaks a couple of glances at Coulson's face, but his expression is too bland for her to work out what he thinks of the situation. Part of her is a bit appalled at the idea of being married to Coulson without due warning or preparation, but the other part of her, the part that's been hopelessly pining over him for the last few years, is secretly delighted.

Becket shows them into a relatively small antechamber. "No one will disturb you in here," she says, and Coulson nods, waits until she's gone out, then throws his hands up in the air.

"Only we could manage to get married without knowing that's what we were doing," he says, and drops into a chair. 

Daisy crosses the room to stare out of the window at the astonishing city that's laid out below and around them. "Just 'cos we're married according to Ensynain customs, or whatever, doesn't mean we are by Earth's customs," she points out.

"True," he says, and she turns around at the strange tone in his voice.

"What?" she asks, but he shakes his head, and stares at his shoes. "We could always ask for an annulment, or whatever their equivalent is." 

"Yeah, I think we should do that," he says, and she bites her lip, wishing she'd kept quiet. Not that it would matter if she had – as she's just pointed out to him, Ensynain customs aren't relevant on Earth. So while Greggson, Becket, and the others consider them married, no one else at home would. She tries to swallow down the lump of disappointment that seems to have lodged in her throat. It's ridiculous to think that Phil Coulson, former Director of SHIELD, could or would be interested in being married to her, even if she is a bonafide superhero. Even if he does love her.

"I'll speak to Becket," he says, and gets to his feet.

"Okay." She goes back to staring out of the window, and after a few moments she hears the door open and close. It's only when his vibrations have begun to disappear that she presses her forehead to the cool glass in front of her and blinks back the tears that are threatening to spill.

She's still struggling with her emotions when she senses Becket approaching, but not with Phil, and she bites down hard on her bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, then once she's sure she's smoothed out her expression, she turns around as Becket knocks briskly on the door, then strides in at Daisy's call.

"I've sent Philip with Greggson to see the priest," she says without preamble. "But I have to ask you, Daisy, do you really want to rescind your marriage? Because it's obvious to us all that you and Philip are deeply in love with each other. Your feelings about each other colour your every waking thought, and even your dreams."

"Phil dreams about me?" Daisy asks, too startled by this revelation to be discreet.

Becket smiles. "Yes he does. To us you appear as soulmates – perfectly complementing each other in the strength of your feelings for each other. And you did come all this way to find him."

Her smile turns a little sly when Daisy blushes at her words. "Well, yeah, I love him, and I know he loves me – he's never made much secret of that, but I never thought it was the marrying kind of love."

"No?" 

Daisy bites her lip, then shakes her head. "You have to understand, Becket. All my life, whenever anyone's got close to me, they've wound up injured or even dead. There's a saying about me, back on Earth: 'Wherever she goes, death follows'."

Becket snorts, rudely Daisy can't help feeling, but she somehow doesn't mind. "Death follows everyone who's mortal." She comes closer and puts a hand on Daisy's arm. "I think you should give yourselves a little time, Daisy my friend. You were planning to stay among us Ensynai for a few days, were you not? To raise funds for your onward journey?"

"Yeah," Daisy says with a soft sigh. Rescuing Phil's turned out to be a far less simple thing than she'd expected when she'd left Earth all those months ago.

"Then stay, and remain married for that time, and explore what that extra bond means for you both. If you decide that you do want to rescind your marriage, the priest will perform a short ceremony of annulment before you leave us."

"Okay." 

Becket smiles and pats Daisy's arm. "Good. Then let us find Philip and Greggson, and take a picnic to the beach. Even if you don't intend to remain married, you should still celebrate getting married," she says with a mischievous grin, and Daisy can't help laughing at her new friend's obvious excitement.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Three hours later, she and Phil are lying together on a large beach towel, the depleted picnic basket off to the side. Becket and Greggson have just gone, saying they must get back to their children, and Daisy's wondering how to broach the subject of her conversation with Becket when Phil slips his hand into her and squeezes gently. She squeezes back.

"When Greggson took me to see the priest earlier, we talked."

"About?"

"This. Us," he says, and Daisy rolls her head to the left so she can see his face. He shifts, lying on his side so they can see each other more easily. "He thinks we should give the marriage thing a try, and if we feel we can't stay married, the priest will carry out an annulment ceremony before we leave."

"I had pretty much the same conversation with Becket," Daisy admits.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that maybe they have a point – I mean, they're empaths, they know exactly how much we love each other, and well – " She cuts herself off, then lurches up and plants a kiss on his mouth. He wraps his arms around her and allows himself to fall back onto the towel, and they kiss passionately, mouths hot and hungry, and hands roaming.

Daisy gasps in shock when Phil insinuates a finger inside the bottom half of her bathing suit and into her sex, which is already growing slick and warm. She rocks her body over his, feeling his cock thicken and lengthen inside his swimming trunks as his finger works inside her. She moans when he adds a second finger and picks up the pace of his thrusts until she climaxes so hard she swears she can see stars. 

As soon as she's caught her breath she helps him manoeuvre their clothing off, and then he's sliding his hard length inside her, and she moans loudly as he fills and stretches her.

"Fuck, Phil," she whispers.

"You feel so good, Daisy," he whispers back.

"You too."

He rolls her onto her back before beginning to thrust properly, and Daisy relishes every second of their bodies moving together, the way he looks at her so tenderly even as he's doing his best to drive her to an explosive climax, and the sensations of their building arousal in their vibrations – it's far more intense than anything she experienced when she was with Lincoln, and she can't help noticing, too, how easily she and Phil fit together – just like pieces to a puzzle, as she told him once long ago.

"Daisy," he whispers, ducking his head to kiss her in a languorous way that contrasts wildly with the almost frantic pace of his hips as he pumps his cock into her. "My wife."

He sounds so happy, so proud and pleased when he says those two words, and it's enough to tip her over the edge, to send her climax crashing through her body, and then he's coming too, laughing and crying simultaneously, and it takes her a moment to realise she's in the same position – tears of happiness roll down her cheeks as she laughs for sheer joy at Phil being her husband now.

They eventually disentangle themselves, then return to the rooms that Becket had arranged for them when they'd arrived the day before yesterday. They take a bath together, and indulge in much kissing and touching, then dress again, and go in search of their friends.

"You're going to stay married!" exclaims Greggson the moment he sees them, then claps a hand over his mouth, looking mortified.

Daisy can't help laughing, and Phil chuckles beside her. "Yes we are," she agrees, although she knows she doesn't need to tell him that. He calls excitedly for Becket, then beckons them inside, and the four of them sit down to supper together while Greggson, with occasional comments from Becket, starts planning a proper honeymoon trip for them. 

As their friends argue amiably about the merits of one vacation spot over another, Daisy can't help thinking that her life has become ever more surreal since she allowed Phil to kidnap her from an LA alleyway. She certainly never imagined then that she'd one day end up sitting down to supper with two empathic aliens who look a lot like humanoid bees with very dark brown, almost black, skin that's striped in yellow. They even have antennae on their heads, which apparently is the reason they're empathic.

"I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more, Toto," she murmurs to Phil, who chuckles softly. 

"We're not even on Tatooine," he points out.

"No," she agrees with a quiet laugh of her own. "I wonder what the others will think when they discover we're space married?"

"Mack and Elena will be overjoyed," Phil tells her, and she nods, knowing the truth of his words.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to Boldly Go with you," she says, and smirks when he rolls his eyes.

"Is that all we're going to get from now on?" he asks. "Star Trek jokes?"

"Hey, you made the Star Wars reference," she reminds him, and he smirks.

"True." He chuckles again. "I guess we're both nerds."

"Yup. Married in space nerds."

Daisy glances up to see Greggson and Becket regarding them with identical satisfied smiles, and she mock-scowls, which makes her friends laugh, before they begin putting forward their suggestions for where she and Phil can take their honeymoon.

She leans in to Phil's shoulder and he snakes his arm around her waist, and she can't help thinking that maybe those Nova Corp cops did her a favour by arresting Coulson. When he slips his fingers underneath her top and strokes his thumb down her spine, making her fight to suppress a shudder of desire, she is certain about it – but she's not gonna go and thank Nova Corp for their interference.

She's definitely not in any rush to leave this planet just yet, though. After all, she's probably going to be the only person on Earth (besides Phil, of course) who'll be able to say they had a honeymoon on an alien planet.

Maybe an accidental marriage isn't such a bad thing after all, she decides.


End file.
